Icarus
by ImNotTinaFey
Summary: Don't fly too recklessly with wax wings. But try telling that to Harper, a girl with too much to prove and more stubborn than an ass. Don't fly too recklessly with wax wings, you just might drown in the ocean.
1. Chapter 1

**Icarus**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary: **Tempting fate isn't safe. But either is life. She knew this when she chose to do something she believed in. But what if you're choice could get you killed for being one of them? A mutant.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men. Only my original characters.

**Author****'****s note:** I was picturing this character in my head after watching the X-men series one night with my friends. We got to talking and ended up asking each other what mutation we would want, this character is made up from what I answered.

Chapter one: Harper

Why did I do that, I knew fucking better. I knew my route and I fucking messed up. Today was not the day for pissing off the wrong cowboys. I knew, I fucking knew! The few mess up's of my time and I picked the one I never learned from. I knew the rules, why now did I fuck it up?

My feet carried me as fast but I would had been faster on any other day. These streets were so familiar to me that I could run thought them with my eyes closed, backwards. I just had to take that sub sandwich from that guy. That deli was usually busy and easy for me to blend in with the crowd but today it was just sprinkled with a few tourist. I was so hungry I didn't even look to see the owner right there. He'd called the cops in seconds. I bet the cops wouldn't care. Texan's were known for their street crimes. They probably decided that it wasn't worth it, I wasn't worth it. They couldn't catch me, I was way to fast for their donut eating ass's.

After the yelling and the slow deli owner disappeared behind me, I sighed as I found myself near my 'home' if you will. I climbed the small drainpipe and settled on the roof of my abandoned steel mill. Thankfully I had finally finished the finishing touches on this place. Years of hard work and now I had a permanent place to reside.

I looked out over my city, San Antonio, Texas. My home sweet home. I hadn't lived here all my life. Dawson, Georgia, my hometown. I was born into a great family and a great neighborhood. I knew everyone, knew anything that was going on. That was until I found out who I was. Not to mention reveal who a friend of mine was too.

I sighed loudly and pushed my red hair out of my face. I couldn't seem to keep the soft waves of it out of my eyes. Man, my hair was getting long. Maybe a self done haircut was in order. I mean I hadn't gotten it cut since...

As I bit into my now soggy dinner of half eaten sub my stomach thanked me. Getting sick wasn't the best for my body, especially with winter rolling up so soon. I had to get some wood for the stove soon. No doubt I had to go out of town for that. I looked down at my already starving body. I was getting skinnier and growing weaker. Damn this flu! That's why I broke my route. I wasn't supposed to hit that deli for another week. Now I had to wait a month before I could get a decent sub sandwich. My mind wasn't working properly over the last few days with this sickness eating away at me, literally. I felt weak with my body feeling like it was disappearing before my eyes. I told myself all I had to do was eat as much as I could get, replenish my strength and I could beat this flu. Now I knew why my mother used to force me to get my flu shot at school. Funny cause now I would kill for it now. My stomach grumbled a little before I swallowed down the rest of the sandwich. Ugh this wasn't going to sit well.

Standing seemed like a difficult task over the few days, and I struggled not to topple over. Managing to grip the door frame before I feel I pushed my body to the double mattress on the floor. Thankfully the sheets weren't that bad since I had washed them at the Laundromat with the coins I had found, just before this sickness took hold of me. Maybe running and using my energy wasn't good. Regretting it would be silly since the sandwich was already turning my stomach. I tried to lower myself slowly on the bed but my legs gave out and I landed on my ass with a thud. Ugh, fucking flu! As I laid down I figured that if I got three meals in tomorrow then I would have enough strength to get some firewood, fuck I was cold.

The new day rose and I did too. Well, after chucking my dinner from last night, I did. I knew that today was Sunday and all the church goers would be out to a hearty breakfast today. Thank the lord. I decided to take the stairs since I really didn't want to plummet to the ground off the drainpipe. Snatch and grab, snatch and grab. That's all I had to do. So many restaurants were outside that I could grab a meal while they weren't looking.

Easy...

I'd done it a million and a half times. I found a place. Walker's Restaurant. I'd been a regular here. I'd never gotten caught and I wasn't about to today. I fixed my two day dirt jeans and black button up shirt.

Easy...

I quickly found a plate. A big pile of steaming pancakes, pineapple, whipped cream, maple syrup. My stomach flip-flopped at the idea of those in my mouth. I took my moment.

Easy...

As the faceless person before the plate turned away to look through his paper I quickly flew into his blind spot and picked up the plate as a whirlwind of people filled out of the place. I wasn't seen. Wasn't heard.

Easy...

I took my plate to the alleyway a few storefronts' down to make sure they didn't see me. I didn't want to be caught by the cook taking his smoke break. An armature mistake. I'd never do that. The feast was amazing as I sat against the brick wall of a bookstore. Maybe I would go read a little after I savored each mouthful. I licked the syrup off my fingers and wiped the saliva on my jeans. The plate was left in the alley when I entered the bookstore. Again my stomach complained but I held it down. I didn't really want to make a scene in here. My favorite section was in the back...the 'How to' section. I loved learning things. How things worked, how they became, how to use them. Just knowing was awesome. I wanted to know everything about everything.

I really liked music. I had read a lot about how to play several instruments but I never had the chance to put it to practice. There wasn't a lot of places that let me in. That's why I took to the streets. People in bookstores, libraries, grocery stores, you know places where they didn't wait on you, I could fit in there. But restaurants, music stores, places where they would have that annoying sales person -or waiter- in your face all the time, I couldn't stay there. My favorite was piano, it was like I could hear the chord progressions in my head. I felt the music, the emotion that came with it. As I looked through the books I found myself looking at one for a long time...I knew why. My mind was distracted.

There was another one like me in here. I turned to leave but not before I caught the sight him. He was tall, blonde, and wore an oversized coat. Odd for a warm day like today. Yet a face I would forget later. He was reading the words of a book in his hands. I didn't care I just left before something bad happened. Once I got out of there I realized how tired I really was. That food didn't help much with my strength. I sighed loudly and hurried back to my steel mill.

As I climbed the stairs I tried to remember a time where I wasn't a freak. A time when I had a family. I knew I had one but I hadn't seem them for years. Actually eight years, seven days to be exact. I missed them. I missed my protective big brother. I missed my caring father and mother. Yet it all changed when I became a freak. Protection turned into resentment, Caring turned into hatred. I bet they legally disowned me by now. After the accident I'm sure they would kill me on the spot if I showed up at their doorstep.

I was a mutant, a freak. Apparently with this 'cure' out I was also sick. Excluding the flu that I had. I couldn't always contain my mutation so if I knew there was someone like me around, I would bolt. I was afraid of my mutation. I didn't want to hurt anyone ever again. I had already killed one person. I wasn't about to kill anymore.

Again I fell onto the mattress and snuggled deep into the lumpy cushions...

"_Mommy?__"_ _a small girl asked, she couldn__'__t have been more than ten years old. _

_She was surrounded by other people, it was a BBQ after all. People had to be invited to a party. So many people around her made the little girls head pound more and more. She could feel a pulling to her friend across the lawn, it hurt so much. _

_I woman in her mid thirties smiled as she walked over to the small girl __"__Yes sweety?__"__ her familiar southern accent mirrored the little girls._

"_My head hurts mommy...__"__ there were little tears in her eyes._

"_Baby Lynn. Why don__'__t we put you down to take a nap?__"__ the woman knelled down to the girls level. _

_The girl, Lynn, shook her head __"__No mommy, big girls don__'__t take naps.__"_

"_Right baby, how about you just lay down?__"__ She smiled __"__No nap...__"_

_Little Lynn nodded and as they were walking towards the suburban house. Lynn, half way, stopped in her tracks as she looked toward her friend. Samantha Jo, she must have been a few years older, two years older at least. __"__Sammy__'__s different.__"__ Lynn said out loud._

"_Don__'__t say that baby Lynn, Samantha Jo is a nice girl.__"__ Lynn__'__s mother scolded in a hushed tone._

"_No, she can do different things__"__ Lynn was almost talking to herself, her head pounded._

_The woman knelled again, a mixture of confusion and fear on her face. She knew her daughter had learned about the mutant__'__s that had popped up around the area, her daughter was too noisy for her own good. __"__What do you mean baby?__"_

"_This...__"__ Without any thought Lynn held her hand up, a small flame held in her palm. _

_The small girl thought nothing off it, she wasn__'__t scared or in any pain anymore. It was like when a kid shows someone a new toy or points our something obvious. Lynn held her hand out to her mother __"__Sammy can do this, fire.__"_

_Everyone around them was watching, even Samantha Jo. Whose face was pulling into fear, fear that she had been found out. Someone gasped in the crowd and one even dropped a plastic cup filled with some sort of drink. __"__Baby, what are you doing?__"__ Lynn mother was terrified._

"_Showing you what Sammy can do...__"_

My eyes slowly opened. The memory had been so fresh in my mind. I tired to forget but I couldn't. The looks where horrible. The moon had risen, slept through the whole day, Jesus. I ran a hand through my hair and sat up. Well tried to, I was so weak that it took me a while to try. I couldn't do it. I tried again but nothing. My muscles were so exhausted that they wouldn't allow me to. I was screwed. I thought surly that my breakfast would grant me some much needed calories. Fuck...fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Opting to roll on my side I finally managed to get to my knees and stand. Well...the second time. I fell back down the first. I stumbled out of the small room onto the roof. Gripping the doorframe as I hobbled out. I knew that this was much more than a flu now. "Shit" I cursed out.

What was I going to do? I couldn't go to the doctor, I had no money. They had a free clinic I could go to. Even if they did I didn't have the energy to walk down to the first floor and journey to the other side of the city. Why wouldn't an industrial district have a hospital? Fuck if I knew. I prayed for a miracle and sauntered back to my bed, too tired to stand anymore. As I collapsed into the softness I reached my hand out to the small cabinet, I used as a beside table, and pulled out my emergency ration. I opened the old cigar box and found my supply.

Two power bars, four small packs of raisins, a Red Bull, and a bottle of water. Surly this would give me some energy. Fuck Red Bull and power bars, runners use that shit. I popped open the top of the can and lifted my head enough to chug some down. My throat suddenly felt dry. I chewed on the chocolate coated power bar for a while before swallowing it harshly. Before you could say 'That's not good' I found the same food I just ingested and the pancakes from this morning slugged on the cement floor next to my bed. I couldn't keep anything down now.

Fucking flu...I tried to keep my eyes open but they felt too heavy. Even a mutant like me couldn't keep them up. I was going to end up on the Nine o'clock News. 'Mutant found dead on abandoned Steel Mill roof. Starvation was the cause.'

As my eyes drooped more and more I became aware that I wasn't alone anymore. I knew that they were mutants, three of them. I couldn't pick out what they could do, I was so weak. "...Harper" I could hear someone speaking, calling out my name,

"Georgia Harper!"

"Shit, she's half-" I couldn't keep hold any longer as my eyes rolled back into my head.

It was too dark for my liking. I tried to pull out of it...ugh I was so hungry. Fucking Red Bull didn't help at all. This was like a bad dream. I knew I would wake up and be chased by another storeowner angry at me for taking a meal or clothes, or something stupid. But hey I was good at it and I could get away.

My head pounded...like that day. There were so many. They were all watching, they were young. Some younger than twelve. I felt them. Each had a new mutation. Some I had never seen before. I wanted it to stop. I was being overloaded with all this. I had never been around so many. Then they all faded. Only a handful were left. I could distinctly pick out two. But before I could try I felt back into a deep darkness. One I couldn't even feel them. I relaxed almost feeling like I was floating in a pool of warm water. That's when I remembered, I hadn't showered in ages. My bed sheets smelled better. Maybe when I woke up I could go for a swim at the local pool. It was free and I got to smell better. Hopefully it would be on a day where few people where there. What was that annoying beeping, my head it pounding enough already.

I wanted to shut it off...and so it did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Icarus**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary:** Tempting fate isn't safe. But either is life. She knew this when she chose to do something she believed in. But what if you're choice could get you killed for being one of them? A mutant.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men. Only my original characters.

**Author****'****s note:** I was picturing this character in my head after watching the X-men series one night with my friends. We got to talking and ended up asking each other what mutation we would want, this character is made up from what I answered.

Chapter two: Control

I figured I had been unconscious for a few hours, the handful of mutants around me hardly let me alone. I guess they were doing shifts cause when one left another would come to watch. It was getting harder and harder to control my mutation. All these new mutants where making my head spin. My eyes still wouldn't open but I could feel my body becoming stronger as I rested, maybe sleep was a good thing for now. That annoying beeping and been gone for a while but they had gotten another one, fuck shut it off. This time it kept going, I couldn't stop it. Just as I was drifting back into my deeper darkness I felt the one mutant start to leave. One of the ones I could pick out earlier entered. "No change?" I managed to pick out a voice through the fog, it was distorted and unmanageable to distinguish.

"No, she's been out for days..." I must have been going in and out cause I only got parts of their conversation, "Maybe when she wakes up...food for her...other kids...good thing we got her in..."

Ugh! This part of sentences crap was aggravating. I just wanted everything to stop. The beeping ceased. The voices faded. Everything around me dropped into the thick fog. I didn't feel the others anymore...

"_Showing you what Sammy can do__"__ Lynn look up at her mother __"__Don__'__t be scared mommy, she can control it.__"_

"_Georgia Lynn, Stop__"__ Lynn__'__s mother gripped her wrist forcefully._

_The little girls eyes filled with pain, her mother had rejected her talent. __"__Georgia!__"__ Both looked up to find a boy taller than Samantha Jo, yet the same age._

_Geogia Lynn__'__s older brother, Jackson Ray, stood in the middle of the crowd. __"__Jacky!__"__ Lynn called out __"__Look what Sammy can do!__"_

_The girl in question Samantha pushed through the ring of people and stood in front on Lynn. She leaned down and whispered in her ear __"__Stop now...__"_

"_Georgia!__"__ Jackson managed to grip Samantha Jo__'__s arm and yank her away from his little sister __"__Leave her alone.__"_

"_Jackson...__"__ the little girls head started to pound again. _

_It felt like her brain was on fire while it bounced against her skill, at a million times a second. Lynn collapsed onto the ground clutching her head. She was desperate to ease the pain. The flame forgotten her mother wrapped her arms around her. __"__Call the police!__"__ someone yelled angrily through the crowd. _

"_Freaks!__"__ another yelled..._

It was only a dream...a past memory. It was over. I sighed and finally opened my eyes. The lights were blinding and burned before my eyes adjusted to the bright lights. When they did I focused on the ceiling, silver, metal plating. Where the fuck was I? I looked down to find that I was still dressed in my jeans but my button up shirt was gone. Replaced with a white tank top that I felt uncomfortable in. It wasn't mine. I tried to sit up but about half way their a hand pushed softly on my shoulder. Who would try, oh the mutant. When I focused on the shape in front of me it took a second to register, a woman. A slim woman, looking to be in her mid to late twenties. Long red hair, my hair was almost as long at hers, her's looked well kept and soft. Compared to my unruly red hair that was dirty. I tried to talk but she beat me to it. "You need to rest," was she ordering me around, "You were really weak when we got you here. You're lucky to be alive."

"Where am I?" I croaked out, my throat was so dry.

The woman must have read my mind cause as soon as the thought was over she turned. I looked around the room. It was virtually empty except for a row of industrial looking cabinets, a large steel door, and the mirrored metal table I was on. The woman came back with a small glass of water in her hand and I took it graciously. The water was cold and it eased my throat as it went down. I felt so much better with that. "You're at Xavier's School for Youngsters," she smiled "You're safe."

"Safe..." I tested the word.

"Yes, I'm Jean Grey"

I quickly countered back "A mutant."

She nodded almost laughing at the statement, "yes. I'm a mutant"

"Everyone here is a mutant." I simply said like it was already common knowledge.

"This is a school for people like us" She said.

I suddenly panicked, so many mutants in one area, I was sure to lose control. Feeling good enough to sit up I did. Then bolted to the door. "I have to get out of here" the floor was cold against my bare feet.

"Wait, you're not well enough to go. You almost died" Jean walked next to me as I stood that the huge metal door.

It was weird, I felt safe actually. I felt in control. Jean was doing this. She was a telepathic after all, I could feel it.

No, no, no, shit I didn't want to go into her head, I was slipping. I wasn't in control anymore. Fuck stop! I was pushing into her mind without even thinking. A warm feeling pushed over me, love. It was split thought. Two loves. Then a complete and undying sadness and fear, she was afraid of her powers, she didn't want to hurt anyone. Especially me, I was so young to her. Ugh stop! I felt her power in my head. Just the feeling of her powers overpowering my own made my drop to my knees. "Stop it!" I yelled as I crumped on the ground.

I felt everything in the room that wasn't bolted to the ground lift in the air. Jean sometimes did this, when she was sleeping. I knew this cause I felt it. "Harper, control it!" I herd her say before she slid across the room.

I tried to hold it back, tried to get a grip of it but I couldn't. It was like a mirage in my head. I could see it but I couldn't touch it. I screamed out as the pain rolled into my head. The same as it did every time my powers decided to stop. Everything that was lifted dropped in a split second, a shatter of glass splintered across the room somewhere. The pain was unbearable and tears dropped from my eyes. What couldn't I stop this. Jean was so powerful and I got the grunt of it. She was so powerful, I could have killed her. Or anyone. My god, I was a monster.

Two arms wrapped around me as I was crumpled on the ground. "Harper, breathe" Jean's words were soft, "Breathe, I can help the pain but you need to breath."

My power was erratic and unpredictable, if she used her powers on me I could easy just absorb them and use it again. "No" I clenched.

But she was already doing it. The pain was melting away like ice cream in the summer sun. The tears stained my cheek and Jean rocked my body back and forth. It reminded me of my mother. I missed her. I missed everyone. I wept more into her shoulder where I buried my face. I was a monster. I had gone months without my powers taking over. Now I come in contact with the most powerful mutant I had ever met and she's trying to help me. I could have killed her yet she still comforts me. The metal door opened with a whoosh. I tired not to feel them, I tried to be numb, but I did. There were three. All guys. One I had felt yesterday in the book store and one of the other two was one of the ones that I had picked out in my unconscious fog. "What happened?" a deep, rough voice said.

"She can't control it." Jean said as she held me close.

"Damn."

Jean slowly let me go and helped me stand. I felt weaker than I did when I was sick. I felt drained and tired. She helped me back onto the cold metal table but I refused to lay down. I would fall asleep and I wanted answers, now. "Miss Harper." my eyes caught the sight of a bald man in a wheel chair.

I cleared my throat and nodded. The two others looked odd to me. One had short blonde hair. The coat I had seen yesterday was absent, instead he wore a white t-shirt with a dark blue dress shirt overtop. I saw the large white-feathered wings trailing behind him.

The other was much more rugged. Two long pieces of facial hair ran down the sides of his face. His hair was shaped weird almost like an animal. He looked ready to kick anyone's ass as he stood there with everyone of his muscles clenched. Ready to rip off his black fitted tee, and tear me to shreds. Is mutation thought was nothing like him. It almost seemed like it was for something else. I mean this rough guy and he was a healing mutation?

I had a feeling that he was one of the two loves that Jean felt.

The man is the wheelchair was much less intimidating. Dressed in a pair of black dress pants, and mossy green sports jacket he looked like a school teacher. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit" I chocked out, "I need to get out of here"

"Miss Harper, My name is Charles Xavier. I am here to help, I can teach you to control your gift," he said simply.

I snorted, "A gift doesn't hurt people. I'm sorry but I don't want to hurt anyone for trying to help me. You don't even know me, do you?"

I got up to leave before the bald man spoke, "Georgia Lynn Harper. 5'8", red hair, green eyes, eighteen years old. You go just by "Harper". Born in Dawson, Georgia, December 20th. Mother, Maria Harper, Maiden name Maria Fletcher. Father, Robert Ray Harper, and older brother, Jackson Ray Harper. At the age of twelve you were sent to the Dawson General Hospital for psychiatric treatment after a traumatic accident at a neighborhood barbeque including another mutant, Samantha Jo Robinson. Then escaped three months later. Traveled south until you reach San Antonio where you have been residing in an abandoned Steel Mill for the last four years. Suffering from a serious stomach virus for two weeks." the man smiled as I turned to face him.

"Someone's done their homework" I smirked.

"Indeed. Now Miss Harper why don't we talk about why we're here." He smiled again as I sat down on the table my feet dangling over the side, "we're here to help you, we want to show you that this power that you have is not a curse. You're not a freak as they say. You are special. With your powers you can help the world."

"Do you give this speech to everyone" I asked.

He chuckled as the others look uneasy. Except for Jean. She was smiling from ear to ear. "Sometimes yes, when they need a little convincing to stay. Now you are not a prisoner here if you do stay. You may leave on some terms. You can roam the grounds. You can make friends. But before this can happen you have to learn to control your gift."

It sounded reasonable. I mean who wanted a ticking time bomb running around with all those mutants out there. I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. Jean was close enough to getting hurt. I didn't want to anymore. Maybe I could have friends, for the first time in years. I'd could learn things here. I could be with other people. I looked up at Charles Xavier. "I guess I could stay for a bit. When do we get started?"

"Right away" He smiled at me before nodding to the two men "Jean will get you started. Hopefully we can let you meet the other students soon."

I nodded as the boys left leaving Jean and I in the room. "How about we go for an hour and then you can rest. Maybe get all cleaned up and get some food."

The mention of food made my stomach complain, "I'll pass on the solid food right now."

It felt odd having a conversation with people. I mean I hadn't held one for...four years. I mean I had the occasional banter with a store owner but nothing like this. Jean nodded and led me out of the metal room. My power was to weak to take hold of Jean again so I knew I would be okay until it was stronger. It was like a monster inside of me. Which in turn made me one. She lead me through a series of hallways before we needed up entered one. It was a small room with a table and a few small objects: wooden blocks, Lego, a few plastic glasses. Things small children would play with. I sat down in the chair opposite to Jean. "Harper," she began "Can you explain what your mutation is?"

I nodded slowly trying to put the words into my mouth. Never had I explained it to someone. Ever. Even when I was in the Dawson Hospital did I ever tell the creepy doctors what it was. That's why I escaped. "Umm, I guess it's like. You know when you read minds" I choose something that she already knew, I felt it.

She nodded. Her power was so strong I wouldn't be surprised if she was reading my mind right now "Well it's kinda like that. Except I feel what they feel, I know what they know. It's like going into someone's entire mind. Then I can copy their mutation. I don't have to touch them or anything I just can do it. Even from meters away I can feel a mutant and before I can stop it I already started using their power. I can't control it. There's no block or filter for me. I'll just use the full force of it."

Jean wrote something down on a clipboard of paper in front of her. I didn't notice that she had that before. "Okay, how about we try something." she smiled and held her hand out, "I want you to take my hand and try and block out my powers, imagine a blockade hold it back."

I shook my head, I didn't know if I could try that. My mutation wasn't just a touch thing. It just happened. "No, Jean. I don't want to hurt you. You saw what I did before."

"It's okay Harper, I can protect myself." she nodded to her hand

I sighed, if I was going to control this I was going to have to take a few risks. And plus Jean could protect herself. I knew the full extent of her power. My hand trembled as I gripped her hand. Nothing. I imagined it the way she said, a blockade. Nothing went past it. That's when I felt it. Her power snaking up my arm and me ramming against her brain. But I couldn't get in. She was blocking me. Suddenly I'd forgotten about my imagined blockade and her power engulfed me. It was like drowning. Like last time everything in the room lifted from it's spot. Shit! Jean yelled at me "Stop Harper, you can do this. Control it."

I tried something else, I tried imagining a cap being placed over her power in my head. I gathered it all up and buried it and put a cap on it. When I opened my eyes everything was as it was. But anything on the table was on the ground. Wait did I just do that? Did I really stop it from happening? Why hadn't I thought of doing this before? Probably cause I was too scared to even try. Jean shook my shoulders "You did it Harper."

"I did..." I smiled, "I can't believe I did that so quickly."

"Quickly? Harper you've been sitting here for an hour trying to regress it." Jean looked at me with a confused stare.

What? It felt like only a few seconds. Suddenly I was so tired. I felt my head drooping and my eyes shutting. "Harper, lets get you to a room."

I tried to nod but I was exhausted. Jean helped me up. I didn't remember what way we went but I ended up laying on a bed. It almost felt like a cloud. Wait were those warm blankets on me? Oh god, I had been sleeping with ratty old sheets that I had forgotten what it was like to have real blankets. "Night Harper." Jean exited the small room after turning the lights off. I had never slept so soundly...

The next day was hard. After a fucking awesome, hour, shower. I got some new clothes that Jean got me. Some jeans and a long sleeved fitted black shirt. When I put it on it only reminded me of how sickeningly skinny I had gotten. I could almost see the outline of each rib. I had pulled my hair back into a low pony tail and found Jean outside my door chatting to the man I saw yesterday. The one that reminded me of an animal. "Harper this is Logan. He's a teacher here at the school."

"What do you teach?" I asked without thinking.

"Art" he said in a rough voice.

"I see" this man intrigued me, I could tell he had a past.

Although Jean's power scared me Logan's didn't. I couldn't hurt anyone with it. Healing, and heighten senses. I would be harmless. So why did he look so rough round the edges? He was hiding something. I imagined the block in my mind. I didn't want to know. He would tell me sometime. Or I would find out from others. The two were chatting as I held up the block. I tried so hard as Logan's power tired working it's way to me. I tired to hold back from going into his head.

Block it...come on.

I pulled my power back as if it was on a leash. Using my imagination to pull as hard as I could. Blocking was hard I knew his power wasn't going to do anything major but I was doing this for myself. I was practicing.

Block it...block it, block it.

I successfully pulled my power back and tired it down. The blocking was tiring me. "Harper?" I her Jean say.

"She okay?" Logan asked.

Jean's hands where on my shoulders "You're doing good."

Block it...Fuck. Jean now I gotta stop you too.

Jean's power only doubled the effort I had to do. Her and Logan's power were both pounding at my mind. That's when it clicked. Hold my power in and keeping them out wasn't two tasks it was one. I imagined a bubble, a hard bubble covering my mind and I let go my power. Nothing was getting or getting out. My power settled after it tried a few times and theirs faded away when I extended another bubbled around me. "Harper?" Jean voice again.

When I relaxed and opened my eyes I realized that Jean had taken me back to my room. I was sitting at the small desk in the corner. "Harper?" she called out once more.

"Jean...I did it. I did it!" I didn't feel tired.

I felt like I had just put up two blocks around me and without effort. "Jean I'm not tired either!"

"You're saying that you're not going to collapse today? We where standing there for two hours." She looked skeptical.

I nodded "I just controlled it. I didn't go into you or Logan's head. And I'm not freaking out with anyone's mutation."

Jean laughed "Great. Now we have to figure out how to learn to use the mutation's without exploding."

I nodded. Ready to try again...


End file.
